Evan Heir
History Early Evan Heir (born Evan Nicholas Harrison) is an heir of one of the most famous families in Maryland, the Harrisons. Evan's father is the head of an oil company, and Evan's mother founded the Baltimore Children's Care Hospital. She is also a doctor. Evan was born with a "silver spoon" in his mouth and ever since a kid was rather arrogant and boasted his money in school. Eventually, around the third or fourth grade, Evan paid for the hurtful comments he made about others' financial and home situations, which landed him in a few fights. By the time Evan was in middle school, he was tired of being beat up for the things he said, though deep down, he knew he deserved it- granted, he wouldn't admit it. Evan decided to teach himself how to kickbox and he joined the wrestling team. Surprisingly, the kickboxing paid off in the agility department. Evan was able to outwrestle several of his opponents. By the time Evan was 17, he had won several championships on his high school wrestling team, and was somewhat notorious for having a "gimmick", the cocky, arrogant, rich kid, though several people who believed it was an act to compliment Evan's obsession with professional wrestling, were oblivious to the fact that it was his actual personality. Evan was ridiculed for purposely attempting to injure opponents in his amateur wrestling matches for using high-impact maneuvers illegally. Evan claimed that amateur wrestling "was for poor people" and said that he'd start his own wrestling school and indy fed. Evan invested a lot of his money in a small indy fed in northern Baltimore, which is ran by himself, his two brothers (Jeff and Tyler) and his sister (Sienna). After being run as a training school for martial arts and amateur wrestling for about a year, Evan wrestled in the main event of the fed's first "match". Though it wasn't intended to be filmed or serious, the "show" was held in front of an audience of about 450 people and an expert in the world of wrestling, Maria Clarke contacted him. Though the two had gone to school together, Maria was a year older and the two hadn't had much contact with each other. She taught him several things he needed to know and gave him tips. Immediately, the two developed a relationship and set their sights on the AWA. AWA As soon as Evan entered the AWA, his father began placing money on him in "bar bets", insisting that his son would win. Evan lost his fist four matches, tied his fifth, won his sixth and seventh, only before getting handed two more defeats. Following a grueling feud with Mark Cross and sparking a violent rivalry with Jason Storm, Evan was visited by what the AWA can only describe as "traditional mobsters" in his home. Evan's father had left town, and the two mobsters could often be seen on AWA cameras at many of Evan's local events, though they hadn't made much of an effort to approach him over the six or seven weeks that Evan had been followed. Evan battled Jason on three separate occasions, losing the first bout, concluding a draw in the second, and coming victorious in the third. Evan held the AWA Cruiserweight championship as a co-champ with Storm for three weeks, defending it against Logan Alexander before coming the undisputed Cruiserweight champ in a rather unconventinal ladder match. Evan would lose the title seven days later after Jason Storm declared himself the special referee in a Logan Alexander vs Evan Heir rematch. During the match, Evan found himself on the receiving end of abuse from the "referee" and was attacked throughout the evening after the bells rang by Damage INC. Heir had bashed Brian Stevens, the World champion, with an Umbrella a few nights before and found himself in a brief feud with him. At King of the Kage 2007, Evan Heir defeated Jason Storm in an "I Quit" match and earned the right to face Logan Alexander the next week for the Cruiserweight championship on Sunday Night Shock, which Evan won. Evan went on to retain the title two weeks later against Mark Cross after taking a leave of action, reportedly due to a concussion suffered in the match with Logan. The next week, Evan challenged Brian Stevens for the World title. His attempt was unsuccessful, though Evan scored his finisher at one point in the match and the next week, went on to defeat the U.S. Champion, the Legendary Low, the first person to score a victory in singles competition over Low since Wrestlefest 2006. Evan went on to beat Low's partner, Nathaniel Henry Lee in succession at Classic and Overpower 2007, the latter happening shortly after Evan Heir defeated Orlando Ortega to retain the Cruiserweight championship in his final two matches in the AWA. Jason Storm began to stalk Evan Heir during his reign of success—and as the Cruiserweight champion. He took Maria Clarke, Evan's former manager and girlfriend, as his own valet for two months before it was revealed that it was a scheme on Maria's part to keep Jason away from Evan's championship—though the situation was much more serious. After Clarke was revealed to be pregnant, Jason Storm revealed that he had filed a restraining order in favor of Maria against Evan, forbidding him from being alone, or within 50 feet of, with Maria Clarke at any period for an indefinite amount of time.